Good to Be Leader
by BOOTTOTHEHEAD
Summary: Beast Boy catches Robin in an embarrassing moment. Sorry for the crappy summary, but this is my first fic...


Raven sighed as she closed her book. Between Cyborg's shouts of victory, and Starfire's constant questions about the various buttons, there was no way she was getting any reading done right now. Surprisingly, Beast Boy wasn't the one disrupting her from her concentration, but this was only because the green teen was currently retrieving Robin from his room.

Their leader had left a while ago, and Beast Boy, growing bored watching Cyborg attempt to teach Starfire how to play his favorite racing game (mostly because this meant he couldn't play) had gone to bring Robin into the main room in hopes of being entertained in some way. Cyborg was just about to re-explain to Starfire what the A button does when they heard a loud, out-of-control laugh emitting through the halls of the tower. Whoever the source was, they obviously were so amused by whatever had occurred that they couldn't contain themselves.

The three Titans looked at each other and all seemed to share the same strange mixture of confusion, fear, and amusement at the sound. Once it died down, about thirty seconds passed before Beast Boy came running through the sliding doors and, not being able to control himself, fell down the stairs into the middle of the room. The teen wasn't alone, though, as Robin followed closely in pursuit, anger and embarrassment all over his face.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy choked out between laughs, still rolling on the floor. "You'll never guess what I just saw!"

"Beast Boy! Don't you dare!" Robin shouted, tackling the boy and holding his hands over his mouth, silencing him. Beast Boy attempted to pull the gloved hands off his face, but was laughing so hard he ultimately failed. This struggle didn't last long, however, as a black energy wrapped itself around the two and pinned them to opposite walls, and covering their mouths. Robin struggled against the darkness, whereas Beast Boy was just regaining his composure.

"Alright, you both need to calm down." Raven said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice. "What happened?" she asked, turning her attention to Beast Boy, and removing the magic surrounding him.

"I was going to get Robin," He paused to chuckle some more. "And I knocked on his door, but no one answered. So I decided to just open it, y'know?" Once again, he stopped talking, letting out a few more laughs before continuing. "Only, when I opened the door, Rob was listening to an mp3 player. But that's not all he was doing." He choked out before falling into another in another fit of giggles.

Cyborg, getting impatient, spoke up. "Will you just stop laughing and tell us already?"

"Yes, friend. Please, I am growing curious to find out what Robin was doing that was so funny." Starfire agreed.

"He- he was DANCING!" He barely managed to choke out before rolling on the floor again.

Cyborg, finally understanding why the green titan was so unable to breathe, started laughing as well, and Starfire amused by her friend's reactions, joined in. The other two, however, weren't quite as amused. Raven released her bindings on Robin, and apologized for doing so in the first place. He mumbled a "Thanks" before turning around and heading back to his room. After he was gone, Raven turned to her teammates who were settling down, and gave them a glare that was enough to make them cower behind each other.

OoOoOoOoO

Robin retreated back to his room. On his way in, he stopped to pick up the mp3 player he'd thrown to the ground in his haste to catch Beast Boy and stop him from telling their friends what had happened. After closing the door behind him, he sat down on his bed, put the headphones back on, and closed his eyes to take in the music.

_I been high  
>I been low<br>I been yes, and I been oh hell no  
>I been rock 'n roll and disco<br>Won't you save me San Francisco?  
>I been up<br>I been down  
>I been so damn lost since you're not around<br>I been reggae and calypso  
>Won't you save me San Francisco?<em>

_To tell you the truth  
>I miss everything...everything<br>It's a wild, wide, beautiful world  
>But there's a wide-eyed girl back there<br>And she means everything...everything_

_I been stop-!_

During the pause in the music, he heard a knock on his door. He brought the headphones around his neck so he could still hear the music, and walked up to open the door. He was surprised, if not a little annoyed to see that it was Beast Boy again. This time, he was looking at his feet and had a hand rubbing the back of his head nervously.

_Raven_ He thought, immediately. Obviously, this was her doing.

"Hey, Robin. Um… I just wanted to apologize for… y'know…"

Robin smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. _Definitely Raven._

"So… um… yeah…" He said. "I'm just gonna… go now…"

"Thanks."

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Does… does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, his pointed ears perking up slightly.

"No." Robin responded, leaning against the doorframe. "I was talking to Raven. I know she's around the corner listening to this conversation, and I wanted to thank her for making you apologize." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"So… I'm _not_ forgiven?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Not by a long shot, Beast Boy." He said "You're on dish-washing duty for the next week." He closed the door in the shorter teen's face.

"Aw, c'mon, dude! I was just joking around! Please! You know Cyborg's gonna make them as dirty as possible for me! Anything but that!" Robin smiled to himself and put the headphones back on, drowning out his teammate's pleas.

It felt good to be leader.


End file.
